Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a color filter substrate, a method of fabricating the same, a display device including the same, and a method of fabricating the display device and, more particularly, to a color filter substrate capable of preventing a border stain, a method of fabricating the same, a display device including the same, and a method of fabricating the display device.
Discussion of the Background
Display devices include organic light emitting display devices, liquid crystal display device, plasma display devices, and electrophoretic display devices. The liquid crystal display device has relatively low power consumption, excellent portability, and high value.
Generally, the liquid crystal display device includes an array substrate, a color filter substrate opposite the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display device displays an image by application of an electric field to the liquid crystal layer.
The color filter substrate includes a color layer having red, green, and blue colors, and a common electrode layer for generating the electric field in the liquid crystal layer. Light transmitted through the color filter substrate may therefore exhibit various colors.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.